


Shrek and Sal in Morioh Deluxe Edition

by 003Hime



Series: Shrek and Sal [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Sally Face (Video Games), Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Use of Stands (JoJo), M/M, Maya is a crackhead, Original Character(s), Post-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Pure Crack, Roadman Maya, Sally is glad to have friends again, Shrek just wants to get some weed, So is Chrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003Hime/pseuds/003Hime
Summary: "BOY HAVE YOU LOST YA DAMN MIND? CUS I HELP YOU FIND IT"-Lana Skye.Shrek finds himself whisked back to the JoJo universe a year after his original trip. Fortunately, he runs into some of his old friends and some....interesting new characters. Will he avoid paying his ex-wife's alimony? Find out in Shrek and Sal in Morioh!(I recommend you read Shrek and his friends in Italy before reading this.)
Relationships: A couple others but they're only mentioned, Asagiri Gen & Chrome, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Nijimura Okuyasu, Hirose Koichi/Yamagishi Yukako, Sal/ZEZE (feat. Travis Scott & Offset), Shrek/Alimony, Trish Una/Original Character(s)
Series: Shrek and Sal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shrek and Sal in Morioh Deluxe Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for disappearing. Enjoy.

Shrek looked up from the TV screen as his Saints Row IV character ran over another couple civilians and yawned. It was days like this when he missed the Bucci Gang. He thought back to the bonkers bunch straight flattening Cardi B with their convertible. He smiled, sipping his Mountain Dew. Those were the days.

Ignoring the sink (which was overflowing quite dramatically, flooding his kitchen floor), Shrek got to his feet and stretched. It was at that moment his body began to tingle. "Oh god oh fuck, oh g-" With a loud pop, his house disappeared and the fat fuck found himself staring at a fountain. 

"Ay what the fuck? Are you fockin' messin' wiv me?" Shrek walked over to the fountain, and to his surprise there was a small man with blue hair chilling inside. "Wait, Sally from Sally Face? Is that you?"

Sal looked up and nodded. "Shrek, my man, how's it hanging?"

"Eh, average. Fiona divorced me and all my kids are gone, but Donkey is still in debtor's prison, so everything's been nice and peaceful."

"Cool, cool" Sally from Sally Face said. "Any idea where we are? It's definitely not the nice little village in Italy."

Shrek shook his head. As he turned around to take in his surroundings, a girl in some kind of costume tapped his shoulder. Shrek looked down. "Ayuh? You want something mate?"

She glared at him. "Oi bruv you wanna say that to me again, and I'll rip your fuckin' face off, aight?" Suddenly composed, the girl smiled sweetly. "Heya! My name's Maya Fey! I don't suppose you're from this place?"

"Sorry sister, we just arrived. Did you teleport too?"

"Yeah! It's so weird, right?" Maya splashed some of the fountain water on her face. "I feel like I'm dreaming or some shit."

They all nodded and muttered for a few seconds, before a loud bang from one of the nearby houses grabbed their attention. A man with a large, singed pompadour came tearing down the street towards them. 

"JESUS FUCK OKUYASU BLEW UP THE DAMN OVEN-" He dropped the fiery tray he was holding straight into the fountain, sighing as the flames went out. "Sorry folks, cooking emergency."

"S'a good thing Gordon Ramsay doesn't live on this street huh?" Maya grinned.

A tall girl with straggly black hair, who had followed pomp outside, deadpanned. "Unless he does. Gordon Ramsay is a known stand user."

The five of them looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Shrek spoke up first with a rough clearing of his throat:"

"Erghhem, uh....I'm Shrek." Maya dabbed. "You sound like Grossberg." Shrek ignored her, holding out a hand to Elvis and MJ. "The masked one is Sally from Sally Face, and this here's Maya Fey. We just teleported here."

Elvis shook first. "Nice t' meet you, Shrek, Sally and Maya! I'm Josuke and this is Yukako. I don't suppose you wanna come over for a takeout?"

A few minutes later, everyone was inside Josuke's house, having ordered Pizza Hut pizza. Okuyasu (the one who blew up the oven) was searching for something to watch on Netflix. "What you guys inch-rested in? Demon Slayer?" The entire room simultaneously puked.

A knock at the door startled them all, and Yukako's boyfriend Koichi answered it. "Can I help you?" the short little dude asked. 

On the doorstep stood two guys with weird ass outfits and hair. The brunette spoke first, screaming at Koichi. "SIR SIR SIR SIR SIR I'M CHROME THIS IS GEN WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK WE ARE SIR SIR SIR!" Everyone stared at him.

"Gen", the guy with multicoloured hair who stood behind "Chrome", hit the woah. "I'm sorry, he's on some form of medieval crack. Bit of a haha funnyman too, nya."

Shrek backhanded Chrome out the door. "No haha funnymen please, I'm allergic."

Josuke welcomed the two of them inside, grimacing as Chrome's head wound bled all over his rugs. As they walked into the living room, two familiar faces rounded the corner.

"Shrekamundo!" Caroline cried, running over and jumping on his back. Trish followed her, shaking Shrek's hand and patting Sal's fluffy hair. "What've you guys been up to since Italy?"

"Life was basically the same for me" the boys said at once. "How about you?"

The girls shared a look. "Well," Caroline said, "we're still together, as you can see, but....our mafia plans didn't completely work out."

Trish took her hand. "Giorno and Mista are doing okay, Fugo too....but the others didn't make it. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Shrek patted both of the girls' shoulders, and Sal sniffed. "Sorry guys, if it's any consolation they were some of the best friends ever" he said.

The doorbell rang and Gen screeched. "PIZZA HUT!!"

About an hour passed and the gang exchanged jokes and stories over yummy fucking Pizza Hut pizza. Trish seemed to be having PTSD for some reason, so she and Caroline left to go to bed early. 

"Man, last time I had pizza this good was when me and Nick demolished von Krackpot's ass in court" Maya sighed. Koichi sipped his drink. "Oh, you know a lawyer?"

The funky roadman nodded. "Two of them, wait no...five? Six? It might actually be seven. They're all weird as shit. And homosexual."

She debated for a second, not giving Koichi time to respond. "Except Payne, pretty sure that guy's just an incel."

"So you help this Nick guy in court, right?" Gen rested his head on his hands. "What's that like?"

"I mean, depending on who we're up against; it's either an uncomfortable parody of a Brazzers video, a BDSM ring, or a vat of hot coffee in your face every two seconds."

Gen and Koichi tilted their heads with confusion: "BDSM ring?" "Brazzers video?"

Maya shrugged. "Hey, when you wanna sit next to your best mate as he gets his ass kicked or stares at the prosecutor for the entire trial, you call me, bruv."

Across the room Shrek was chatting with Josuke and Chrome. "So what do you think brought you guys here?" said Josuke.

Chrome hyperventilated. "Ohh, Senku probably knows, but he's not here...I was just bringing Kohaku a drink when BOOM! I'm here. And Gen too. I think he was just vibing with Senku."

"This Senku guy sounds smart!" Josuke commented, kicking his feet. "Oh hell yeah, Senku's a legend. Gen is in love with him and so is half the village."

Shrek yawned. "It's probably time we head off. I'll sleep in a well somewhere. Sal can sleep on my head."

At that very moment, before he could even say his proper goodbyes, Shrek felt himself tingle again. In a flash, he was no longer in Morioh. "Hm" Shrek sighed. But as he looked around, he realised something....

He wasn't at home either.

To be continued.....


End file.
